The Disappearance of Ganta Igarashi
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: In this life, we must watch what we do and watch the words we speak, least we deal with the consequences of our actions. Set during the Forgeries arc, right after the match between the Deadman and the Forgeries. Can the Deadman and Forgeries learn to work to together when a new threat challenges the DMW...probably not.


The Disappearance of Ganta Igarashi; Chapter 1: Uninstall these Memories

"There, there, it will be alright" the purple haired prisoner said patting his friend on the back. Right now his friend was crying into his lap, usually this would be a win for the purple haired male, a dream come true really. How he dreamed of having the black haired boy with him, on his bed, in his lap, but not crying. Okay maybe he would be crying at first, but not tears of sadness.

As the crying continue the other hated seeing his friend cry and usually the painful moans and groans was a turn on for him, but only when he was the one making them city.

'Oh Ganta' he thought as he watched the tears stream from the others eyes. To think just a moment ago he was out for a morning walk…okay he was actually going to spy on the males in the locker room and maybe take some pictures…but it was completely innocent.

Anyway he was on his way to the locker rooms when he saw his little Woodpecker sitting on the floor, mopping into his legs. He raced over to see what was wrong and that's when he saw it, the puffy cheeks, swollen eyes, someone had the made his little woodpecker cry, big mistake.

He couldn't leave his little birdie there in the hall, all vulnerable and poachable. He got the boy to come to his room, but was shocked when the boy came, usually he have to beg, capture and tie the boy up to get him into his room, something must have been really wrong.

Once they were inside, the warm hearted host made them some tea and snacks and let Ganta eat before acting him what was wrong. After moments of silence between them, he finally decided to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong Ganta-chan, you've been so quite. Usually at this time you would be scratching at my door trying to escape or call for help." He said with worried tone as he watched the boy look down into his tea cup.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine really" he lied unable to look the other male in the eye, "Ganta-chan I know you're lying. I just want to know why you were all weepy eyed in the hallway. Plus look at you" he said pointing to the others clothes, "You're all dirty and you have cuts and bruises all over" his voice becoming sterner as the other continued to stay silent.

"Ganta-chan" he said in a low tone, "You know I can get what I want…one way or another" he emphasized the last part making Ganta's face light up. Putting up one of his hands in surrender and was then and their he told him about what had happened, the fight between the Deadman and the Forgeries, trying to help his friend and also the how because he was friend with one of the Forgeries his friends now hated him and had basically told him to disappear. And as he told his story Lascivious found his temper rising at every word Ganta spoke. If he was correct, because Ganta wanted help his friend everyone's calling him a traitor and basically either assaulted him verbally, physically, and threatened to kill him. And now here they were, Ganta basically beating himself up for something that wasn't even that serious, what the hell was wrong with those people, he was just a kid.

"I'm going to kill them!" Lascivious dropping his cup on the ground the shattering cup taking the other back, "Wait it's not that bad" Ganta defended as the searing male just looked at him.

"Are you kidding me, I am gonna beat those assholes and make them apologize" he said as Ganta noted the serious look in those violet eyes.

"Please…I…" he looked down, "I don't want people to get hurt because of me" he sniffled tears spilling from his already red eyes and Lascivious seem to calm at the sight of the other crying. As Ganta continued to sob silently Lascivious decided to try something different to make the other feel better, something he never thought he have to try.

Going over to the shelf on the other side of the room, he reached onto the top shelf bringing down a small box and bringing over to the table closets to the bed. The box elegantly decorated, black with gold edges and symbols. Looking inside, he carefully searched before pulling out a small key. On the side of the key the word, Irony, was printed in the cool steel.

Closing the box, he placed the key in a small hole on the side of the box turning it with a couple of slow clicks. Releasing the key, the gears inside stared to click and a smooth and calming tone escaped from inside. Lascivious smiling somberly as the tone music play before rejoining Ganta back on the bed, the other looked at him, but before he could speak Lascivious moved Ganta so his head was resting in his lap. He began stroking the others head, humming as he felt the other become tranquil.

Ganta laid there and allowed the other to stroke his hair, weirdly, it reminded him of when his mom would try to lull him to sleep.

_I was born, and then I realized__  
I am but a simulation__  
Yet still I shall remember  
My life is eternal_

_"Immortal"_

_If it is a toy__  
that counterfeits memories..._

_I deem that acceptable__  
I'll bite into this memory and look into the sky, let the pictures spill from my eyes_

_But I know even that will disappear_

_My personality depends on the memories  
The roots of my foundation are unstable__  
The scenes I call home have already crumbled_

_These are times that linger in no one's mind__  
Anything I have resembling a soul may have already vanished_

_I can see into the eye of the maelstrom__  
Nothing, but dying world..._

As the song continued Ganta suddenly felt himself become at ease, his mind felt so weird and clear at the same time.

_"even_when_I_could_not_remember__  
you_let_me_be_with_you...__  
by_my_side_you_kept_strong__  
i_want_to_see,_your_smiling_face,_i_promised_you..._a_memory"_

It felt like all his troubles were disappearing…everything bad was disappearing.

_I once found such joy__  
in those pictures _

_How is it that now__  
I cannot feel a thing?_

Ganta eyes slowly closed as the music continued to play the male above continued to stroke his head so sweetly.

'What was he so sad about?'

_Each time I remember your gentle face, I feel a moment's calm__  
My mind is fading day by day, I fear the end is near..._

Every memory, every person, all fading to shadows becoming nothing but silhouettes in the back of an already fragile mind.

_"The things I protected are just a light__  
That shows an illusion of a shining future even as it fades_

_If I were to tell you everything,__  
making you a victim of the memory..."_

Ganta tried his best to make them happy, he didn't know even know why he tried to help those people. Most of them deserved to be in this hell hole, each one is either psychotically homicidal or just damn weird.

_I was born, and then I realized  
I am but a simulation  
Yet still I shall remember  
My life is eternal_

_If I am a toy  
that counterfeits memories..._

_I deem that acceptable_

_I'll bite into this pastry and look into the sky, let the illusions slowly spill from my eyes_

_I sleep inside the display that depicts the end_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"  
_

_Since these memories are vanishing so easily..._

Ganta fell into this haze, it felt so peaceful, since he's been here, from the day he woke up till the day he slept, if he slept at all. All he saw was blood and death, and every damn day there were people pressuring him, telling him to laugh it off and make him stronger. _  
_

_But you know, it's you I'll never forget  
And all those fun times  
I wonder if you still remember the flavor of tears  
That seems tattooed on my tongue  
_

_In the end  
I will sing a song  
that only you wanted to know  
_

_I plead that I want to tell you again  
But that wish is too big to grant_

There were just some day's he wished; he wished he had never met those people. Deadman, Scar Chain, Forgeries, none of them. He wished he could really just disappear and give everyone their wishes.

_This is where we part ways  
My feelings have all vanished into thin air  
I'm dissolving back into 1s and 0s  
It's closing curtain for my tale  
_

_Isn't it a little sad  
that nothing more is left?  
All but the memory of a life will fade  
Naught but a name shall remain  
_

_If that alone can come true  
In the world of those who made me  
I would like to think that  
My final words were not in vain...  
_

'_Goodbye…everyone' _a lone tear falls from his eyes…thank you...and...farewell...

-A Critical Error Has Occurred-

-A Critical Error Has Occurred-

And the music stops…

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
